A Configuration Management Database (CMDB) System provides a repository (e.g. database) that holds information about a collection of information technology (IT) assets in an organization's IT-related assets. The IT assets are commonly referred to as Configuration Items (CI), which are indicated in the CMDB together with descriptive relationships between such assets. The Configuration Items are discovered using software provider(s) usually included in CMDB-related products, such as the Tivoli® Application Dependency Discovery Manager (TADDM) offered by International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y., U.S.A. (TIVOLI is a registered trademark of International Business Machines Corporation). The discovery of the CIs typically produces collections of configuration information including records for the CIs themselves, relationships between CIs, CI attributes (such as unique identifier, name, description, ownership) and CI types. Example CI types include hardware, software, communications/networks, location, documentation, and people (personnel), though other examples exist.